Mt Everest No escape!
by aoshi02780
Summary: How will three individuals, Misao, Sano, and Yutaro, with diffrent problems and pains in their life, come to face the ultimate adventure? Climbing Mt. Everest, which involves confronting the almighty Yeti.....Meiji times....
1. Chapter 1

Mt. Everest-No escape

By: Kelli St. Pierre……………and sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

I heyy, back again with a new story RK story. I really wanted to do something with Christmas since it's coming up and I thought it would be fun. It was really difficult for me to pick an actual setting where I wanted the story to be, but once that was said and done, everything else was pretty good. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written, and that had been something I have been trying to improve on, since people love long chapters (cough) (cough) me (cough) (cough). At first I always was mad when stories I liked didn't get updated soon cause they were so long. But now that I've actually tried it, wow, I actually give those writers tons of credit since I know how it feels like, lol. So hopefully review and tell me your thoughts or your opinions, even if they are flames since I know in the long run I know they'll help me. If you even have ideas, I'll be happy to listen. Until next time, c ya…..:)….

* * *

Prologue

Wisps of snowy air soared through the chilled, mountainous, and breath-taking sight of Mt. Everest. Light sheets of snow fell down slowly and lightly, as the blankets of snow lay over the landscape. The air crisp and stark as peace and beauty resided. Not a soul or sound disturbed the silence that lay over the iron-cloud sky, as the snow now began to fall in drifts, now gaining momentum.

Not a soul disturbed the vast beauty **_except_** for the lone figure of Takashi Takahiro, whom could be seen climbing up rocky, snowy side of Everest itself. The middle-aged man of thirty five was known for his adventurous, wild travels world-wide. He's been a traveler for almost twenty-two years, he's been place to place seeking for adventure, but they were nothing compared to this.

_Clank_

Takashi drills his hammer threw the snowy, icy wall of Mt. Everest, as the drifts of snow attack Takashi's neck and ears, which are both red. Puffs of hot air rush out his mouth as he huddles in his big, heavy coat that Eskimos would wear. His face could partially be seen as big black goggles shields his eyes from the cold. He then turns over, looking down below him.

"Feel'n all right down there!", Takashi yells down.

Another lone figure lays just about five feet below Takashi, Natsuki Shizuka, a long friend of Takashi's. Natsuki also a middle-age man, but instead only thirty-two and was not an adventurous character, as he was raised and lived as a farm boy. Just like Takashi, Natsuki also wore the same heavy habiliments, but instead didn't have a pair of goggles on as his squinted hazel eyes could be seen.

"N-never b-better!," Natsuki yelled back as he hammered his way up, as he used all his might to not look down. Natsuki was always afraid of heights.

Takashi all but chuckled as he too, hammered his way on. It was only a matter of minutes until Takashi met a firm edge of flat land. Using both arms, he pushed himself up onto the ledge successfully without a problem. Once on the ledge, he used the time to stretch his tiring muscles, as they've been climbing for about an hour. But an hour climbing takes a lot out of a person, and it's more than wise to take a brake once and a while.

As Takashi stretches, his pair of eyes is met with something not expected in his reading of Everest. Just about ten or so feet away was a black cave, with icicles as a chandelier. Takashi lifted his pair of goggles to reveal a pair of curious brown eyes, with a tinge of excitement in them. Takashi went over the ledge to see Natsuki about a couple of feet down, still climbing.

"Hey Natsuki!," Takashi yelled down, " There's a surprise waiting for us up here!"

"Oh great, what now!," Natsuki yelled back," More stupid ice walls for us to climb!"

"Oh come now!," Takashi yelled down, his smile widening," I didn't bring you up here to be so negative!"

"I know, I know, you brought me here for me to be _'free'_ with myself, and to _'get out'_ more."

Takashi's smile went further as the snow was coming down harder, as he faced up towards the sky, loving every minute of it. Takashi took a deep breath in and out, soaking in all the nature around him. It was only a matter of minutes as Natsuki's arms could be seen on the ledge, as he pushed himself up with the help of Takashi. Takashi had a hand over Natsuki's back, as he gave it a pat.

"Wa-lah!," Takashi said with his hands directing towards the cave," Take a look at this marvelous sight before us! I hadn't expected for Everest to actually be hollow, b-!"

"Oh my god!," Natsuki all but blurted out, "Th-the rumor's are true!

"Eh? What rumor's?," Takashi asked.

"Y-you haven't heard? Legends says that Mt. Everest hides the all mighty Yeti! Anyone who has ever gone up, never returned as there's no escape from it!"

"Oh that's right, I've heard of that stupid rumor!" Takashi replied back to him, his smile fading, "The people around this area have been bugging me about this. Saying that every since the railroad industry suddenly disappeared from sight, since they were trying to put up a railroad on this mountain, that a yeti was responsible. So that's why they came up with this stupid idea for the company's faults."

"You're seriously not going in there are you?," Natsuki questioned.

"Of course! I didn't come all the way up here for nothing!"

"b-"

"No, buts, if you wanna stay here and rot that's fine with me, but as for me I'm going on ahead. And maybe I can finally show those fools that no yeti exists."

Takashi marched on, leaving Natsuki there to decide for himself. Natsuki bit his lip, a habit he always had went times like these happened, as thoughts raced his mind.

"Wait up!," Natsuki yelled back as he marched on, not as fast as Takashi had, but he reached the entrance, he walked in slowly as a glowing lamp could be seen. Takashi was standing there, with one lamp in his hand as he was somewhat a couple of feet into the cave, as a smirk was written on his face.

"How'd I know you'd come back?," Takashi replied sarcastically, "You never were a fighter, don't start trying n-"

Suddenly Takashi is pushed right on the ground from behind, as the lamp falls to the ground with a defying crash. Darkness takes over and before Takashi can retaliate what is happening to him, he is dragged right into the pit of the darkness, never to be seen. Natsuki all the while is stepping quickly away backwards, fear written over his long, bony face. Takashi's screams could be heard echoing throughout the cave, but just as quickly as the intrusion came, the screams stopped.

Natsuki, now out of the cave, is still walking away backwards in desperation, as he trips over his own self. He frantically gets up as he continues to walk away, whiling shaking his head negatively, not believing that this was happening. But Natsuki was so lost in fear that he didn't notice when the ledge was right behind, as he stepped right off. Gravity seized him as he came tossing, and somersaulting down the mountain. He screamed only until his head first smashed into mountain with a defying crack. Natsuki was dead already, as his limp body continued to fall lifelessly, with no mercy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Three huddled Individuals...

Tokyo, Japan_, two weeks later_

A deluxe mansion was in view, with many windows, and that there is to mansions. The mansion itself was a beauty of its own, compared to all the darkness of the woods around it, it was luminous. For some windows, porches were built in front of them, as a figure was seen on one of them. A dark figure was seen at a table, eating steak and other vegetables. Snow fell slightly, but so much as to disturbed him from eating, it was rather peaceful.

Kanryuu Takeda shoved a piece of steak in his mouth, as a light breeze gently began to caress his face, along with some snow. He had always favored the winter, for it was cold, yet nice at the same time. But of course, a rich, wealthy man like him would never have the time to play or have fun. No, he was a man of business, an opium dealer. Is outfit would have shown anyone his wealth, as it was a light blue with yellow, if not gold, buttons down his shirt. His shoes were just a regular brown, but had a shiny edge to them since they were polished.

The door opened suddenly to reveal another character walking in, as the light breeze caressed him as well. The character had a powerful aroma around him, as he slowly walked towards Kanryuu. The figure wore a large white trench coat, as it flowed briefly due to his movements and the breeze. Underneath he wore a purple shirt, along with purple pants, and a black shirt underneath. For the man's face, his hair was jet black, but with a tinge of blue in it. The man's face was white and yet bronze, his cheeks and nose were much defined. But as for the man's eyes, they were as cold and blue as ice.

"Ah, Aoshi, how are things?," Kanryuu addressed the man known as Aoshi. But instead of letting him answering the question, Kanryuu went on, "Oh, why should I ask, the leader of the Oniwabann group knows all."

Aoshi didn't reply to his comment as he went to the side of him, making his own remark, "All is well. Megumi is continuing to make the opium with no fuss."

"Just lovely to hear," Kanryuu said lightly, as he took out a cigar from his pocket and lit it, "Don't you just love the winter Shinomori, snow is just so lovely."

Aoshi, now who's Aoshi Shinomori, didn't reply.

"But," Kanryuu added," It is rather getting cold, I think I'll retire for the evening."

Kanryuu got up as he walked out passed Aoshi without a word, plate in hand. Aoshi stood there motionless until the click of the door was heard. Was heard, Aoshi walked over the railing, looking over the sky as his bangs flew out of his face as the breeze kicked up. But the cold didn't bother Aoshi, rather, he welcomed it. He saw it as a means of peace, a way for him to connect with his inner thoughts. His inner thoughts of the past; thoughts of one very special person.

_Misao_

He sighed, as he lifted a hand threw his bangs, threw his temple. Even eight years of separation, he still can't get her out of his mind. He even wondered what she looked like now. She clearly wouldn't be a child, or is so, for a very short while. He silently wondered if she remembered him. After all, she was quite young when he raised her, and taught her just about everything she knows. A part of him wanted for her to forget about him, so maybe, just maybe she could live on a normal life. A life without taint and blood of a ninja, a painful life.

But, a part of him feared of her forgetting about him. He felt like it was a need for her to know him, to care for him. It was his only light, his way for atoning for all the wrongs he did, the taint on his hands. And that's why in the long run he left her. Despite how hard it was, he knew he had to, for her sake. He left her when she was asleep, in her peaceful world. God no would he say it to her when she was awake, to see those tears, tears because of him, he wouldn't be able to take it. He was in fact a coward. She was the only one who could make him feel so weak, even when she's not here, just thinking about does.

Aoshi shook his head slightly. Thinking such thoughts will not due for him, especially at a place like this, where his men look up to him. He pushed himself of the railing as he walked out, heading for the door, or maybe not the door. He was heading for something, but wasn't sure what. With these troubled thoughts in mind, he silently left the cold night.

* * *

"Yea, we win again!"

Two guys excitingly grabbed the pile of change in the center, relishing it as a pair of dice were seen on the floor. One read four, and the other read six, as a not so amused character laid back against the wall. The character's face could be seen by the lighting of a candle in the room, as his hair was a dark brown that stood up. The man's outfit was all white, though his shirt was more of a jacket than a shirt, as it showed his mid chest and its muscles.

"Do you guys have to be so loud?," the brown haired man replied, "It is late, and people do try to sleep you know."

"Oh come now Sano," one of the men replied back, "Now just because you lost, doesn't mean you gotta be a grinch about it."

"Actually, your pretty much _winless _tonight aren't you Sano," the other guy said, "Anything on your mind?"

"Not much," replied the man known as Sano," Just tired, I think I'm good for the night."

"Why leave so early?"

Sano didn't reply, he just got up and walked out waving a hand towards them. Once out, his face was attacked by snow and the chills. But they didn't seem to have any effect on him as he continued walking out, towards the woods. Sano is one that you could say a loner, one that doesn't have a home. Instead, he just walks from town to town, gambling as usual.

Sano continued to walk on through the forest, not sure where he was going, not that he cared. He continued to walk on through the snow, hoping he'd see somewhere he could shelter in, since he didn't have enough money for an inn. But he could vaguely see that far off ahead of him, since the snow now was coming down fast.

He continued to trudge on, as he huddled up in his jacket, for some little warmth. But his mind was on different matters at hand, matters that always got anger. And the snow didn't help, since he wasn't one for snow since it to cold and all. Matter of fact, he didn't like winter all that much, he preferred the spring and summer. He liked nice warm weather, and so did his family long ago.

_The Sekihoutai……….._

'_Captain Sagara'_, Sanosuke thought to himself, as he looked up at the sky, snow falling in his face. Captain Sagara had been not only the leader of the Sekihoutai, but the most admired man by Sano. It was all until the Meiji government accused them for all their wrong doings, and executed them. It was only Sano who survived, and since then, nothing but rage and hatred took over his mind.

Luck though, seemed to side with him today, as a cave could be spotted just ahead. Sano ran on ahead, using whatever power he had in his body left. He collapsed on the ground once in, as he took off is soaked jacket and put it off towards the side. Later he would make a fire, as he used it for warmth for his him and his jacket. The cave itself wasn't long, as it was only about fifteen feet deep. Sano huddled closer to the fire, memorized by the dancing flames. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight, he thought.

But then again, he never really got any sleep…….

* * *

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

Stomping was heard throughout another part of the woods, as the snow had lightly died out an hour or so ago. The figure marching angrily was in fact very short, with a long braid behind. The clothing was not your everyday pick, as it looked more like a costume, as it was purple shorts and a top as well with a ribbon tied between.

"Arg, where the hell am I now!," Misao Makimachi yelled out to herself, as she kicked a rock from her fury. "I swear, this place looks so familiar", she mumbled to herself as she continued walking on, until she saw a familiar object injected into a tree. She ran forward and snatched it; there was no doubt about it.

It was her kunai.

"AH! I have been here before!," Misao roared out, as she fisted her hands and stomped on the ground like a six year old who didn't get their way. "Now I'm even more lost as it is," Misao wailed as she slid towards the cold snowy ground in defeat. But Misao instantly shot up when her bottom hit the ground.

"Yikes! I forgot there was snow! Oh great, now my butt's all wet!"

Misao sighed as she continued to mope, as she dug her kunai back into the tree where it originally had. A gusty wind blew that froze Misao right to the bone, as she shivered and chattered her teeth. She knew she had to find somewhere to rest soon, since her legs were starting to wear out; if she didn't find a place to rest soon, she'd freeze to death.

"Hmm, this totally must be Aoshi-sama's weather", Misao mumbled to herself in a grumpy voice as she trudged on. Thinking of the weather always reminded her of Aoshi, him being all cold and all. But somewhere, Misao knew, somewhere there's a warm spot caged beneath the thickness of his ice walls, a warm spot that she was determined to find. But it was moments like this, helpless and confused, that reality struck into her brain, yelling over and over again that he has no heart. That he is only a man of war and blood.

But the little voice in her head that belonged to her heart, yelling back over reality that he does have a heart. That behind that cold exterior, there's the warm Aoshi that had raised her, the one that cherished her everyday together, the one that she fell in love with…..So many buts….but very few answers, which made Misao's heart hurt even more.

She sometimes wondered, hell, she **_always_** wondered where he was. If he was training somewhere along with the others, if he was eating whatever he ate the same time she eats, if he to looks up at the stars at night as she does, if he's lying in a ditch somewhere….

'_Um, okay, maybe the lying in the ditch is a little to far'_, Misao thought, as she continued walking, not even aware that she was totally lost in her thoughts. A bandit could have been marching towards her whiling playing a trumpet and she'd still wouldn't have heard him. It sometimes even frightened her that she could drown in her thoughts so much like that, that **_he_** could plague her thoughts so much.

Misao was soon out of her daze as she spotted a broken down cabin, as pieces of wood could be seen missing or sticking out. It wasn't the best place, but it'd do for the night. At this point, it didn't matter if it was a gigantic shoe box, or a brothel, she was freezing to the point of collapsing.

'_Right….um, I know that I'm freezing, but I don't think I'd be as desperate as to go to a brothel'_, Misao thought sheepishly, as she walked in, since there was no door, and settled herself in a corner all curled up. It was only until then that Misao actually thought about the situation she was in. She barely had any money left, and relying on stealing was out of the question since not too many bandits or thugs travel in the weather, especially as days as cold as this. Misao was stuck in a difficult situation, as she not only was in deserted woods, but she didn't even know where she was. She knew that she would now have to go back to Kyoto to home, but she had no clue where she was. For all she knew, she was probably cities away from Kyoto.

'_Aoshi-sama would know what to do…'_, Misao thought sadly, as she huddled for as much warmth as she could get, which was very little….

* * *

"Hah!"

"Hah!"

"Hah!"

Heavy panting was heard a figure zoomed through the forest as fast as it could. The figure tripped a couple of times, but quickly regained his steps and ran off. Other figures were chasing the zooming figure a shouts and yells were heard.

"Come back!"

"It's not safe out there!"

"Yutaro!"

Yutaro Tsukayama continued to run on, not allowing himself a half a second to recover. He could hear that the footsteps weren't as loud anymore, that the shouts could be heard far off in the distance. He took this as a sign of victory, but still pressed on, you can never be to sure. He ran on for as long as his body could, which was about only five more minutes as his body collapsed face first in the snow. His lungs gasping for much needed air as he twisted over so he faced the sky, inhaling as much as he could while he coughed uncontrollably. He knew he couldn't stay here, they'd see him clearly as he was in the open. But his legs gave him no support what so ever, as they felt like jelly. His head throbbed in pain, and if didn't help that his head was in snow.

Using whatever power he had in him, he crawled on, unable to lift himself. All he needed to do was to hide an a place dark enough for him not to be, and he saw it. He saw a pretty good size tree with a hole in it. He crawled on, his strength wearing out with every move he made, every time he thought the pain would increase. Once at the trunk of the tree, he looked in the hole, to be sure there were no animals, to see nothing. He collapsed in it, barely able to fit in, as he huddled up for what little warmth he had left.

While in there, he finally had time to think on the events that happened. The day was the same as always, him in his deluxe machine as he ate his supper, as he had overheard mumbling. But then the mumbling had turn into loud whispers, as Yutaro had long deserted his meal and went over near the door, since that's where the voices where coming from, as he could hear more fully. Clearly, it was two house maids talking about him, and his swordsmanship. They were saying how it was nothing but a waste of his time, and that he should become a normal wealthy boy that became rich men.

Yutaro was token over by rage as he had barged in and yelled at the two of them, saying that they were no position to judge him. Soon, it turned out that everybody was against as his feet took over and led him through the front doors and out in the woods. Hence to where it is now, as his teeth chattered not only of the cold, but of anger as well. This wasn't the first time this discussion was fought about. It was brought up repeat to him, and it was today that he had enough of everyone there. He was tired of everyone bugging him about swordsmanship, saying that it's a time of piece and that swordsman aren't needed anymore. Why should he stay in a house that he was obviously not loved?

Yutaro couldn't huddle any more, as gusts of snowy wind brushed his face. Maybe death was the only way he could be happy, that way, he'd finally be able to be with his family. The only ones who ever loved him.

In the woods off of Tokyo, three individuals huddle for warmth as they battle their thoughts, each one of them far off of sleep.

Unknown to each of them the adventures that wait for them………


	2. A more peaceful night

Mt. Everest-No Escape

By: Kelli St. Pierre…………sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin……

* * *

Chapter 1: A more peaceful night…..

Drip

Drip

Drip

The sound of drips of water echoed and traveled throughout Misao's ears, as her eyes scrunched tight due to the sun's rays peaking in through the open door. The dripping continued as Misao mumbled incoherent words, while she huddled up more tightly in her ball like form. She tried to block her ears in her ball form, but it was no use as she could still hear the pestering sound. A whine escaped her lips as she gave up on sleep, stretching out her tired yet sleepy muscles.

"Ah, curse you annoying dripping water," Misao grumbled out angrily, as she stretched her arms and back like a cat. She then stood slowly and cracked her neck side to side as the rotten wood under her feet creaked slightly. The cabin held pretty well for her, due to its reckoned state. She calmly walked out as she began her next day of her journey. She took a look outside as the crisp air lightly blew by Misao, caressing the side of her cheeks and pieces of hair. There was about four to five inches of snow on the ground, which covered it all in blankets of white. Misao actually expected to be more than this, as she took her first step into the snow, feeling it freeze her foot instantly. But this was nothing compared to what Misao was used to, the first few steps would freeze, but then the freeze would soon pass eventually.

Misao inhaled the rich, cold air of nature deeply as she could hear birds singing off in the distance. She marched on threw the snow, not really knowing where she was going, but hoping she'd stop by near a town to show her how to get back to Kyoto. But this plan was all on the possibility of her actually finding a city. If there actually _is_ one near by, that is.

However all her thoughts would suddenly disappear in a cloud of dust as she suddenly smelt something. She sniffed harder this time, and she now at least could tell what the smell was.

Smoke

Misao smiled her genki little evil smile. Smoke meant that someone must be there, a someone like a traveler or even a bandit. And a traveler or bandit means one thing to Misao.

Money

Misao, now in a very good yet evil mood, crept quietly to were this smell might be coming from. It was coming to her right, and soon she could see the small, yet, bright fire off in the distance. Careful of not to step on any branches stuck out of the snow, even if it is a bandit or traveler, it was best to be cautious, as she snuck closer and closer the bright glowing orb.

* * *

Sano is sitting on a good, big decent size rock he picked up, as he sat roasting some fish he caught inside the river of ice, which was NOT easy. He put the fish threw a stick as he held it over the fire, as the fish started to turn a little brown.

He took them out of the flame as he blew on them a couple of times to cool them off, as he got up from his rock to lay his stick beside it while he stretched. Last night wasn't as comfortable as he hoped, but hey, sleeping in any cave wouldn't be comfortable. He stepped out of the so called cave, looking up at the sky to see the morning sun shining brightly, yet, he could feel no heat from it.

He turned away back to the cave to see his flame starting to go out. This wouldn't due, since he still had about three more fish to cook, and to get those fish and not eat them would make him very angry since getting them threw the ice was challenging enough. He even thought that after catching them that he might of gotten frostbite.

He quickly walked out of the cave to fetch some good sticks. While walking through, he didn't notice the looming shadow behind one of the dead, snowy trees.

* * *

'_That gut looks pretty tough'_, Misao thought, as she ran quietly inside the cave. It was a good thing she chose to approach cautiously, if she hadn't, then she wouldn't definitely had a fight, and getting beat up over fish isn't something really worth getting beat up for. Not saying that man would beat her, but it sure would take a lot of her to do it.

Misao crept around, looking for some money to find absolutely nothing but the stupid fish. _'God, and I thought I was cheap'_, Misao thought,_ 'Oh, well, I'll at least have some good fish not go to waste.'_ With this thought, Misao took the stick with the two pieces of fish on it as she all but ate both in one bite. She had to say that this fish was better than what she could do, but still gross.

Misao looked over and saw three more pieces of fish on the side. A smile formed on Misao's lips.

'_Looks like I'm having breakfast!', _Misao thought evilly, as she ran out of the cave, and hid behind a far tree, waiting for her victim to cook her more breakfast.

* * *

Sano came walking back from the woods, not at all happy, due to the fact that his hands were now freezing cold again.

'_Damn winter'_, Sano thought angrily,_ 'I had to pound ice from the river and plunge my hand into freezing cold water for some stupid fish! And now I had to dig through piles of snow for a couple of stupid twigs! This is so not my day!'_

Sano marched on, or stomped on, through the woods and soon in his cave as he dropped his pile of twigs into the low, less bright fire. He rubbed his hands together as he sat on the rock and put his hands above the fire to warm them. The twigs did little to bring life back to the fire, but it was enough to satisfy Sano.

'_Alright, now for some go-'_, Sano thought but was interrupted as he saw his stick on the floor, but with no fish. Sano was in so much rage that not even words could describe it, _'What the hell happened to my fish! It couldn't of just got up and walk away on its own!...Wait a minute…..I didn't leave my stick on the ground….so that means…..THAT A BANDIT ATE MY BREAKFAST!!!'_

Sano grabbed the stick off the ground, a miracle that it didn't break, as he put the three fish that were aside on it as he rested it over the fire. Sano was now even more infused with rage. How dare some bandit just come over and claim his breakfast, Sanosuke Sagara's breakfast, and then runs off like a coward. Sano just wished for the bastard to come back, then he really would have a nightmare.

Sano was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the fish starting to burn, until the smell reached his nose. Sano quickly took the stick out and blew on them quickly, but some parts were still a little black. He set the stick down next to him as he waited for it to cool off, as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Misao poked her head from behind a tree to see the man sitting beside the fire, looking obviously angry. Misao smiled. Obviously, if someone ate her breakfast, she'd be furious and look all over until she found the culprit. And if she didn't find the culprit, then she would just beat up Jiya to let her anger out.

Now was the challenge, to lure him out of there for her to steal that fish. And what better way to do so when your victim is angry. Misao took one of her kunai from her pocket and whirled it far off into the woods.

And just as she expected, her victim took the bait….

* * *

Sano, lost in his thoughts, was interrupted by a noise coming off in the distance. He looked up, but saw nothing. But that didn't stop him from standing up and running out of the cave, still in his fury mode.

'_Ha, I've got you now you smelly little rat!"_

Sano ran deep in the woods, not noticing the flying figure behind him…..

* * *

Misao flew inside the cave, knowing she had little time, as she spotted the fish. Instead of eating it like she had before, she grabbed them off the stick and ran out of there for dear life, while a sly smile came to her face……

* * *

Sano stopped running as he looked around for anything, but nothing was there except for trees and snow. Worn out, and put one arm against a tree as he gained his breath. Sano wondering with all his might how this bandit can be so quick, as there was no way in his head that someone could vanish in mid-air.

Sano, now gained his breath, started walking and staring around for answers, until his eyes fell upon one object. There was a kunai stuck in a tree right ahead of him as he walked up and grabbed it out. Sano, even more confused, sighed in defeat.

'_Ah, I give up. This has not been my morning, first I freeze my hands twice, now I have this bandit who wants to eat my breakfast. Well, if he's not here then he's…'_, Sano then gave out on his thought as he then dashed and ran back towards the cave. Once there, he looked right where he left his stick, but to see that it was again on the floor with nothing on it.

Sano stormed out of the cave as he yelled out to the morning sky…..

"Alright, Come on out and face me like a man you rat! Come on, what are you, chicken!

His response to his loud outrage was the chirping of birds, the whistle from the wind, the drips of water, and….

and the sound of laughter ringing throughout……

Sano looked straight up at one of the trees and saw a figure in one of them, laughing their brains off. Misao sat on the tree branch as tears of laughter escaped her eyes.

"Hey! Get down here right now!"

"Um….no?", Misao said while laughing.

"Um, yea, you will!"

"Make me!" Misao emphasized by making silly faces at him whiling sticking her tongue out. This only proved to make Sano more angry.

"You get your ass right down here you weasel!"

This stopped Misao's good mood as she now had her own evil face on, and it certainly wasn't pretty.

"Who do you think your calling a weasel rooster head!"

"What! Rooster head! Shut up you stupid weasel!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

Both now yelling at the top of their lungs back and forth at each other, as neither knew how Misao ended up leaving the tree to stand right in front of Sano.

"Come on, you think you can take me!" Misao yelled up at Sano, clenching her fists in front of her in battle stance.

"Pshh, please, I could take you with my eyes closed!" Sano yelled back, also in battle stance.

And so they fought out their rage and fury, which probably only lasted for about five minutes, until both fell to the defeated as they both trying to gain some breath.

"Y-your….not….bad," Misao said after pants of hot air.

"Your….n-not bad…either", Sano said as he panted just as hard," That was actually a great fight, it let off a lot of stream from me."

Both started getting up as they wiped off snow from their clothing, while stretching out their aching, yet, tired muscles.

"The name's Sanosuke Sagara by the way," Sano said as pointed his thumb towards him to emphasize it.

"Hmm, mines Misao Makimachi," Misao replied back, and emphasized the same way Sano did with his thumb.

"So what's a girl like you traveling all by yourself during this time of year?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm look'n for someone. But now I have no money so I'm on my way back to Kyoto. Problem is I have no idea where I am."

"Hmm, and I thought I was the only one lost", Sano said smoothly as he thought some stuff over, "Hmm, now that I think of it, both of us are pretty lost right and have no money or food?"

"Yea, that's right, so?" Misao asked, not sure she was liking where this was going.

"Well, I was just thinking that since I haven't been to Kyoto in a while, that maybe I could hitch with you until we get there. After that, you wont have to worry about me again."

"W-well….." Misao mumbled as millions of thoughts flew her mind. One of her first lessons, if not the first one, is to never trust strangers never mind hiking with them. And by the looks of it, this guy is pretty tough and even though Misao hates to admit it, this guy is stronger than her. She was lucky that he took it a little easier on her during the fight, as he had the upper hand the whole time. This man could easily take advantage of her and she could do nothing about it.

But, he did have his shot though she recalled. When they were fighting one another, she at most points left wide open for him and yet and didn't make any move at all. Any man who knew they had the advantage of power would have easily taken advantage of her, and yet, he didn't. And the man himself doesn't look like he would, he's barely that much older than her anyways. Maybe it was just Misao's mind playing tricks on her, but something in his eyes told her to trust him, the look of an older brother looking out for his younger sister. Misao hasn't had any friends since Aoshi left her, and now joy leaped threw her heart. Maybe this man could possibly by a friend, a friend to hang around with instead of listening to Jiya's perverted ways.

"Well, alright", Misao said as if it meant no deal to her at all, whiling hiding the joy from within, "I guess I could travel with you to Kyoto."

"Alright, then what are standing there for, let's go", Sano replied back as he marched on.

"But wait, what about your stuff?" Misao asked.

"What stuff, you should know I don't own anything due to the fact you went in there and ate my fish."

"Oh yea, right!"

Misao ran up and stopped just in front of him, since she takes a liking in leading. It was funny how they walked, yet, not sure where they were going. But hopefully she'd get to Kyoto soon, she did miss the others terribly every time she went on her journeys. They walked or so in silence until, of course, Misao was the one to break it.

"So, what are you doing traveling this time of year?"

"I don't have a choice", Sano replied dully, "I don't have a home. I just travel from place to place."

"Hmm, traveling, that's something that I wanted to do", Misao said, mainly to herself but Sano heard.

"Um, aren't you traveling right now?"

"Well, yea," Misao said, as she lifted her head towards the sky, "But I don't mean travel around here. I want to leave the country and go to all kinds of places, to see different things and people."

"Why cant you?" Sano asked, feeling that Misao was sad.

"Because a man a takes care of me who I call Jiya, says that I'm to young to leave the country. He also says its not safe for me, but it gets me so angry every time. I'm not a kid anymore and I can take of myself, it's him who doesn't realize this."

Sano looked to say something, but then closed his mouth and decided not to. He couldn't help but feel bad, he knew how she felt. His family never wanted him to leave to fight with the Sekihoutai, fearing that he would just be another killer.

"I know how yo-" Sano started saying but was caught off by the sudden stop from Misao. She looked to her right, as if she were looking at something, but Sano didn't see it.

"What's wrong?" Sano asked, curiosity nagging him. Misao didn't answer right away as she still looked on. But when she did answer, her voice was soft and was no more than a whisper.

"There's someone over there, and I think their hurt." With that said, Misao sped off towards the direction she was looking at. Sano ran after Misao, not sure how she knew someone was over there, if there actually was a person over there. He had to admit, Misao could run pretty fast, he could barely see a glimpse of her silhouette. But when he did catch up to her, she was bent over towards a tree, as the tree had a hole in it. Sano looked inside it and saw a little boy scrunched up for dear life, but was still unconscious.

"How'd you know he was there?" Was all Sano could ask, as he was impressed with her ability to sense people, and yet, sadly deeply saddened at the little boy in front of him.

"I'm a ninja, we can hear out surroundings better than what normal people can," Misao explained, "He was lucky I heard his heart beat, it's really low."

"Well, then we've gotta do something!", Sano said furiously as he carefully lifted the kid his arms. If it was one thing that meant a lot to Sano, it was kids. To see kids in this state tore his heart, no kid should ever have to suffer like this. When Sano's skin connected with the boy's, Sano jolted, the boy's skin was like ice. More then likely this boy was here all night, in the freezing cold. Sano was actually shocked that he didn't die during the night, with his small, weak body.

"Come on! We've got no time to lose!", Sano said as he started running, while Misao ran after him.

"Wait a minute!", Misao yelled, now side by side with him, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Where do you think? Back to the cave, there's no way we can travel carrying this kid on our shoulders hoping we bump into a city! And there's no way in hell I'm gonna leave a little kid in the middle of nowhere, so we have no choice!"

Misao was left stunned by Sano's words, as she continued to run with him. She met very few people who would care for kids this much, and hearing him say those words made her want to even help more for the kid. Both now ran right into the cave as Sano took off his jacket and used it as a blanket for the boy, as the boy was laid on the ground. Despite Misao's embarrasment of seeing him with his jacket off, since Sano's chest was bare, she immediately ran out to get some sticks and branches to start a fire. When Misao came back from getting her wood, she could see Sano sitting beside the kid, with his hand on the boy's forehead.

"He most definitely has a fever," Sano said, almost to himself, "We have to get a fire going quickly, not only to warm him but also his clothes here."

Misao looked and saw that the boy's clothes were spread out on the floor, soaking wet with little snow in them.

"I left his clothes to dry," Sano replied to her silence, but then smirked and continued, "Don't worry, the boy still has bottoms on. I just thought that with a fever and all, that his clothes wou-"

"I know, I know!", Misao snapped, as she some sticks together and lit them as the fire engulfed them. Misao didn't mean to be all snappy, but when your in a cave with two guys, or maybe a guy and a half, and one's almost completely naked and the other has there chest bare, who you don't even know is a little disturbing. Misao had definitely not expected this when she agreed to travel with him.

But the good news was that the fire was going strong, as both Sano and Misao sat back and watched, not sure at what to do or say. The kid next to them and the flame was still unconscious, but at least taking in deeper, healthier breaths than how he was before.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to wake?" Misao asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Dunno, it's almost afternoon as we speak, so hopefully at around dusk or so is what I'm hoping," Sano replied back quietly, as the silence returned, as it engulfed both of them for hours to come.

* * *

Pain was the only thing Yutaro could think of as he opened his tired yet, heavy eyes. His head still ached, his legs still felt like jello, and so did his whole body. But the funny thing was that he wasn't feeling cold, no, he wasn't cold at all. In fact, he felt warmth hit his body, as his body took it greedily. It was welcoming to feel the warmth his body ached for all night. But what wasn't welcoming was the sight that he saw. His eyes opened to see a ceiling of all rock, which had silhouettes of orange and yellow due to the fire. Yutaro tried to sit up, but was blocked by a hand to his right shoulder.

"Hold on there kid," some man with dark brown hair replied to him, as he pushed him down, "Your in no condition to be up."

But Yutaro being himself, wanted answers and wanted them now.

"Hey wait a minute!" Yutaro yelled back, as he tried resisting the Sano's hand, "Just who do you think you are to order me around! Who are you! And what happened to me! What happened….!"

Sano was paying the least attention to what the boy was saying as he stared him, shocked. He swore that if a stranger were to walked in, that none would ever expect that he was merely on the verge of life or death in just hours ago. The boy was yelling as if there was no tomorrow. But no madder how strong this boy may seem now, he still needed to rest whether he liked it or not. He may be out of unconsciousness, but that fever hasn't quit yet.

"Well, before I answer your onslaught of questions," Sano started, as he gave a forceful push on his shoulder that got Yutaro flat on the ground, "We need to have you down and calm."

"As for your questions, the name's Sanosuke Sagaro, and we found you in some tree. You were barely alive in there, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Who do you mean by _we_?" But before Sano could reply, the answer to Yutaro's question was answered as Misao came walking in, carrying a pile of sticks.

"Well that was not easy," Misao huffed as she dropped them to the ground, "Not only did I have to dig threw cold, freezing snow, but to do it in the dark. I am so not doi-" Misao was cut off when she saw Yutaro's eyes on her, "Oh! So he's awake is he, well that's good. Sheesh it took you long enough, it's already past dusk."

"W-who is she!?" Yutaro yelled out as he pointed a finger at her, whiling Misao raised an eyebrow.

"I would be Misao Makimachi, thank you very much. And you are?"

"What! You've gotta be kidding if you think I'm gonna give you my name! For all I know you guys could be thugs!"

Misao's eye twitched.

"Grrr, what was that you little twerp! Why would thugs want a brat like you!"

"Who are you calling a brat!" Yutaro yelled back as he again tried to get up, but was blocked by Sano.

"Don't worry kid, if we were thugs, I don't think that you'd be getting this good of treatment," Sano replied down to him, "You'd most likely be beaten more, since you have a pretty big mouth."

Yutaro seemed to think this over, and it appeared that the man known as Sano was right. Yutaro had to admit that these people didn't look like thugs, hell, they were only teenagers. By the looks of it, it really seems like they really care about him, which made Yutaro's heart flutter up inside for some unknown reason.

"Alright, the it's Yutaro Tsukayama," Yutaro huffed, but so quietly that it was barely caught. Both Misao and Sano smiled at him, "So, was I really asleep all day?"

"Yea, we were really worried that you weren't gonna wake up" Misao replied as she stretched her legs.

"A-and, may I ask who where my clothes are?" Yutaro said, as he blushed deeply.

"It's alright, your clothes have long past been dry, there over there," Sano replied while pointing to where they are, "You should get some rest now though, it's getting late."

With that said, the three of them got into there sleeping positions as the fire still burned on. It wasn't long before them all fell asleep, all in their own little dreams as the night rolled on……

* * *

Well, here's that, and please review, it does take a lot to type this and your ideas or opinions really mean a lot to me. Until then, take care…..:) 


End file.
